


darling, it's time to get up...

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, ddlb, fluff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a day in the life of baby harry and daddy lou</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

11:OO pm | "love, it's bedtime." louis says, coming behind his little. "i wanna finish my movie!" he whines. "tut tut, no no no. it's bedtime. c'mon." he says a little firmer. "ten more minutes!" "nooo, right now." "five more minutes?" "listen to daddy." he crosses his arms. "one more minute?" "harold." he jumps right up, biting his lip. "okay..."

11:3O pm | louis quickly gives his little a bath, then puts him into his pyjamas. "are you tired yet, lovey?" "no." he shakes his head, clearly lying, rubbing his eyes. "oh? you're not?" "hmmnmm." he shakes his head again, hugging onto louis tightly. "alright.. if you're sure. how does a bit of tea sound?" "i only want it if it has lots of sugar.." he mumbles, and louis laughs softly. "do you want it in your sippy?" "yes, please.."

12:OO am | louis gets his little to sleep quickly. he knew the boy was tired anyways, and as soon as he gave him the warm tea, he was out like a light. it took him a bit to fall asleep himself though, because he had to be certain the boy was all the way asleep, so he wouldn't wake up and need to be put back to sleep. 

3:OO am | "daaaaaddy--!" "what is it, love!?" louis blinks himself awake, reaching for his partner. "scared, scared.." "c'mere, c'mere.." he tugs him close, sighing. "did you have a nightmare..?" "uh huh, a-a really scary one.." "it's alright, dearest.." he gets him back to sleep within 10 minutes, after the boy stops sniffling.

1O:OO am | "darling, it's time to get up.." louis says softly, shaking the boy's shoulder. he says nothing, shrugging him away. "love, c'mon. up." harry makes a soft groan, shaking his head. "you'll miss breakfast if you stay in bed all day!" besides that fact, he needs this boy to get up. he has to make sure he reiterates their rules very clearly today. he sighs softly. "i'll ask you nicely one more time.. please get up." harry sits upright, hitting louis with his stuffed carrot. "h-harry!" "i'm awake now!!! and i want french toast!" the boy yells, his voice hoarse. he flops into louis' lap with a huff, clinging onto his waist.

1O:3O am | harry sits in his chair, nibbling on his french toast, which is covered in syrup. normally louis wouldn't let him do this, but since today was not a normal day, he would let it pass. 

1O:45 am | "darling, we need to talk." louis says, after harry finishes eating. "mm? what is it, daddy?" “you remember what i have to do today, right?" harry's face falls. "you.. you gotta go on your business trip, don't cha?" he pouts. "yeah, love. that's right. and what does this mean?" "i.. i gotta be a big boy.. i gotta be alone for a little bit.." "right. i already put some food in the fridge for you, and mine and uncle liam's numbers are on the front of the fridge. you're to call one of us if you need anything, okay?" the boy nods. "yessir."

11:OO am | louis presses a huge kiss onto his love's face, giving him a smile. "i'll be back before bedtime, okay? probably at 8." harry nods, hugging him tightly. "hurry up, okay? don't take all day!" "i won't, i promise!" he laughs softly, ruffling his hair. "be good for me, alright?" "yessir! i'll be super duper good!" louis smiles. "promise?" "i promise!" louis taps his cheek with his finger, then grins as harry stands on his tiptoes to kiss him. "i'll be back, love."

12:OO pm | harry throws his coloring book across the room, silently fuming. he was already bored. he wanted attention. but, technically.. this isn’t so bad. he stands, grinning. he runs into the kitchen, opening the drawer beneath the microwave. his most favorite drawer. the candy drawer.

1:3O pm | harry sat in front of his mirror, on his fluffy pink padded stool. he brushes his curly hair out so it's perfectly smooth all around, then sticks a clip with a little bow in it. he pops a few skittles in his mouth, then puts another clip in, on the opposite side. he hums happily, doing this until all of his hair is pinned back and his skittles are gone. 

2:OO pm | he texts louis.  
_*dadddddyyyy* ___  
*what is it, lovely?*  
_*my tummy hurts....* ___  
*... were you into the candy drawer?*  
_*noooo..* ___  
*don't lie to me..*  
_*maybe...* ___  
*how much did you eat?*  
_*ummmm.. all of the skittles and all of the swedish fish and some of the hershey kisses..* ___  
_*oh i also had some ice cream but only a little bit i promise* ___  
*love, go lie down.*  
_*do i gotta?* ___  
*it'll make you feel better. plus, you're in trouble. i'd yell at you, but if you've already got a tummy ache, i suppose that's punishment enough.*  
_*yes daddy* ___

________4:OO pm | harry wakes up from his nap, feeling groggy. he rubs his eyes, then peers in the mirror. his hair sticks out everywhere, and half of the bows have fallen out. he crawls out of bed, then starts taking them all out and putting them back in his little box. he kinda wants some cake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________4:56 pm | he decides to skip the cake, going instead for the strawberries and carrots which louis left in the fridge for him. technically. he eats all of the strawberries, then a few carrots covered in ranch dressing. and then a couple more hershey kisses and a bit more ice cream for dessert. he checks the clock, then sighs, going to watch a few episodes of pokemon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________6:45 pm | he decides to do a bit of drawing. on himself. he gets his markers, then sprawls out on the floor. he draws bunnies and kittens on all the skin not covered by his shorts and socks. he draws little swirls and dots, writes all the cutest words he can think of. he draws stripes up his arms, and hearts on his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________7:O3 pm | he gets bored of the markers. and tired again, because his nap earlier wasn't long enough. he accidentally falls asleep on the couch while watching tv._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________9:3O pm | "are you awake, love? i'm home!" louis steps inside the house, hanging up his coat. he goes into the kitchen, sighing heavily at all of the dirty dishes on the table and candy wrappers on the floor. but that can be taken care of later. right now he wants to see his baby. he goes into the living room, and gasps softly. harry is half off of the couch, snuggling his stuffed carrot, with their pet cat laying on his back, also asleep. markers are all over the floor, and he is absolutely covered in ink. the title screen music of the movie he'd been watching plays over and over, and the boy is snoring. "oh dear. oh dear, dear." he moves the cat, then carefully picks up his boy, as not to wake him. harry immediately clings to him, pressing his face into his chest. he can't be mad. not about the mess, or the boy's decorated limbs, nothing. he's too cute. and he's asleep in his arms. the curly haired boy lets out a tiny sigh, then is quiet again. louis smiles to himself, then carries him to their room, carefully laying him down. he's going to need twenty baths tomorrow. but, obviously, that can wait. because all that matters now is cuddling him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________1O:OO am | "darling, it's time to get up.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. in which darling cleans up his mess

1O:OO am | "darling, it's time to get up.."   
"i don't wanna.." harry smacks louis's hand away, pressing his face further into the pillows. "right now. i'm not in the mood to argue with you, young man." he sits up, glaring at louis darkly. "i should have yelled at you yesterday.. but you are in a lot.. a _lot_ of trouble." harry swallows. "w-what do you mean?" louis clicks his tongue. "please tell me what all you did yesterday." harry bit at his lip. "well.. i watched tv, and i had some candy-" " _some_ candy?" louis interrupts. "a lot of candy.." he says bashfully. "a lot. go on." "i-i colored.." "and what did you color?" ".. myself." he mumbles. "look at yourself." harry glances down at his colorful arms, which are now covered in blurred ink. "why did you do that, hmm?" "i.. i dunno. i wanted to look pretty.. i didn't wanna color in my books anymore.." "pretty boys don't color on themselves." louis says firmly, shaking his head. "i-i'm sorry, daddy." "and on top of eating _a lot_ of candy, and coloring _all over yourself_ , you made a giant mess!" he says, his voice rising. tears spring up in the little's eyes. "i-i'm sorry, daddy, i'm so sorry--" "i have a right mind to spank you right now. i'm very angry." "i'm sorry! i'm sorry!" he sobs, covering his face with his dirty hands. louis clears his throat. "but i'm not going to. first of all, you need a bath. or two. so get up, right now." harry hops off of the bed, sniffling. "now march your little bum to the bathroom." he nods silently, then runs off to the bathroom, louis close behind him. 

1O:16 am | "strip." he says, once he's shut the bathroom door. harry quickly takes off his shorts, knickers, and top, watching as louis fills the bathtub. "in." the curly haired boy slowly gets into the warm water, closing his eyes. louis clears his throat. "now. you're not going to give me any problems, alright? i'm going to wash you, you're going to be very good, and then we'll go from there. if you act up even _once_ \- i will spank you. understand?" "yes, daddy." he says quietly, nodding. "good." he sits very quietly, holding out each of his limbs as louis washes him quickly. 

1O:45 am | louis dresses harry in a playsuit, pulling his bangs back with a hairband. "you've been very good so far." he says, brushing his hair out one last time before tying it up in a loose bun. "do you know what you're going to do now?" "clean up the mess i made.." harry mumbles, staring at the floor. "exactly right. now get to it. kitchen first. and then the living room. understand?" "yes, sir."

11:15 am | harry cleans the kitchen quickly, throwing away all the wrappers he'd left before, putting away the things he'd gotten out, helping louis wash the dishes. and then the living room. he puts away all of his markers and books, straightens up the pillows. 

12:OO pm | "you're finished?" louis asks, once harry comes out of his playroom for the last time, sitting on the couch. "yes, sir." "come here, please." harry shuffles over to him, eyes on the floor. louis grabs him by the hips, tugging him onto his lap. "i'm sorry i had to yell at you so much. but you understand why i had to, right?" harry nods slowly. "yes, sir." "and you're going to be good from now on?" "yes, sir." louis clears his throat. "well, the next time i have a meeting, i think i might take you to go stay with uncle liam and niall for a bit. alright?" harry nods quickly. "i.. i-i would like that." "i’d bet. you'd probably get into a lot less trouble if you had someone to play with, huh?" he shrugs, leaning into louis's shoulder. the older man presses a kiss to his forehead, pulling him closer. "i'm sorry, again." "i'm sorry too.." harry says softly, hugging him. "i love you." louis smiles a little, brushing down a stray hair. "i love you too, daddy." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoaaa surprise sequel.... i think this is the end of it tho :3333


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lou makes hazza go to school ...

9:OO pm | "lovely, it's time for bed." louis says, tugging harry to his feet. "huh?" harry whines, very offended. "but daddy, it's only nine! you always make me go to bed at 1O!" louis picks him up, much to the little's displeasure. he squirms in his arms, huffing. "now, you'd better stop that. i've been letting you stay up later than normal, and you know very well that you have school tomorrow, don't you?" tears well up in his green eyes. "but daddy, i don't wanna go." louis sighs softly. "i know, darling. but you have to." he brushes the boy's curly hair back, kissing his forehead. "will you be a good boy for daddy, and go? there's only three days left until break.." harry sniffs, nodding slowly. "very good." louis smiles, hugging him close. "do you want tea before you go to bed?" "yes, please." he smiles, clinging onto him. "are you going to help me make it?" "yessir!"   
   
9:3O pm | louis gives his darling a sippy cup filled with the sweetest black tea in the whole world, carrying him to bed as he slowly sips from it. "feeling tired now?" he asks him softly, and harry nods, his eyes fluttering shut. he blinks awake suddenly, then nods off again. louis carefully puts him into the bed, tucking him in with his favorite blanket and his stuffed carrot and stuffed kitty. he crawled in behind him, holding him close, acting as the big spoon. "i love you.." he whispered softly.  
   
6:OO am | louis rubs his eyes, slapping his alarm clock off. "harold, it's time to get up." no nicknames right now, he needs to be as big as he can possibly be, so he can make it through the day. harry opens one eye, then shoves louis's hand away. "ten more minutes." "five more minutes." he concedes, then lets the boy lie back down.   
   
6:1O am | he accidentally lets him get the extra ten minutes, which means they need to hurry a bit. he gives harry a gentle shove, and this time, the boy rubs his eyes, before putting his glasses on. "i'm up." he crawls out of bed, stretching before pulling his pyjama shorts off. he grabs the outfit which louis had hung up for him the night before, and quickly gets dressed.   
   
6:25 am | "how old are you, love?" "i'm sixteen." harry says, absolutely lethargically. "very good." louis nods, then grabs a brush, making sure his hair is perfectly straight, before putting a necklace on him. "you've done all your homework, yes?" "yeah, louis." he laughs softly, kissing his forehead. "very good. want me to come outside with you?" "no. i can go all by myself." louis nods, handing him his backpack. "your phone is in there, in the front pocket. and your lunch. it's soup, there's some crisps in there too." harry nods, snatching a piece of toast from louis's hand. "thanks." he says, then stands on his tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. "be careful." louis says, smiling.   
   
3:O5 pm | the door slams, and louis can hear his boyfriend storming in the room. "hazza?" he steps into the living room, and is immediately tackled by the younger boy. "are you okay, love?" "i'm fine, daddy. i just missed you." "was school okay?" "school was fine. i saw zayn and perrie. i liked it." louis kisses the top of his head. "i'm glad you liked it. i missed you as well." "daddy, i want ice cream. can i have ice cream?" he looks up at him, batting his eyes. "of course, lovely. what kind?" "strawberry, of course." he says, smiling.   
   
4:13 pm | after his ice cream, harry decides it's time for a nap. "daddy! i want tea." louis shakes his head. "no, love. no tea. not right now. we need to make sure your homework is done first." harry huffs, rolling his eyes. "oi. c'mon, haz. go get your backpack." harry bites at his lip, then marches off to his room to grab his godforsaken bag. "i have math homework. stupid math homework." "love." he rolls his eyes, digging his book out of his bag. "now, what exactly is your homework?" "it's s- it's.. it's.." he pauses, then peeks at the book. "the quadratic formula." louis smiles. "oh, i'm good at that. i'll help you, okay?" "thank you." "it's not a problem. now then.." he turns the page, getting him a pencil.   
   
6:22 pm | after his work is finished, harry tackles louis, groaning dramatically. "i'm starving!" louis laughs, grabbing him by the waist and carrying him into the kitchen. "you're not _starving_ , silly. but we can go make dinner. do you want to help me?" "duh." he grins. "what are we going to make?" "i want tuna!" louis looks in the can cupboard, grabbing two cans of fish. "does tuna fish sandwiches sound alright?" "yes!" harry claps, grinning. "i can help, i can help!" louis pats his head, nodding. "of course. as soon as i get these open, you can put the mayonnaise in it and stir it." "oh, oh! can we put cheese in it, too!?" louis nods. "yes, love. do you want your bread to be toasted?" "no! i hate crunchy bread!" he shakes his head, then tries to balance the jar of mayo on himself. and fails. he catches it just before it falls, giggling. louis puts all of the fish into a bowl, except for a tiny bit. "should we give this fish the kitty?" harry nods, taking the can from him. "yes! she will love this!" he runs over to the cat's bowl, scraping the last bits of tuna into it very carefully, before tossing the can in the trash and going back over to louis. "can i put in the mayo now?" he whispers, staring up at him. "of course." louis nods, handing him the bowl and a big spoon. "put as much in there as you want, alright? but not toooo much." "i won't, daddy. i don't really like mayo anyways. only when it's in my tuna fish sandwiches." louis smiles. "okay then. i'll get the bread." "don't toast it!" harry shouts, putting a scoop of mayo in the bowl, then stirring. "i know!" louis yells back, grinning.  
   
7:O3 pm | after a nice dinner of tuna fish sandwiches and carrots, and a dessert of cookies, harry is tuckered out. "daddy, can i pretty please have my tea now?" louis picks him up, nodding. "let's clean you off, then i'll get you it." "m'kay.." louis carries him into the bathroom, sitting him on the sink. harry rubs his eyes, yawning loudly as louis washes off his face. "tired.." "i know, kitten. it's just another minute." he dries him, then scoops him back up again, carrying him into the bedroom. "now we just need to put you in your pjs, and then you can have your tea, alright?" "yessir.."   
   
7:34 pm | "alright, lovey. here's your tea." the younger boy gladly accepts the sippy cup, snuggling with his cat and his carrot stuffie. "i wuv you, daddy." he mumbles, glancing up at him. "i love you too, kitten." louis gently kisses his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might update this more, if i feel motivated. a lot of people recently have been giving me hell about liking 1D, so i'm pretty grumpy rn. but there will be a few more chapters after this. ^~^   
> and your comments motivate me, so please comment away! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hazza demands lou's attention..

1O:OO am | "daddy, wake up!" harry says, shaking louis's shoulder violently. "h-huh?! what is it!?" he yells, bolting upright. "i'm hungry." harry says, staring at him with big eyes.  
   
1O:23 am | louis makes waffles for breakfast, which he covers in strawberries and a bit of whipped cream. "here you go, hazza." he says, putting the plate down in front of harry. the boy shoves the plate right back at him, shaking his head. "oh? what's the matter? not hungry anymore?" harry pushes his fork and knife towards him, staring at him. "oooor, do you want me to feed you? is that it~?" he nods in confirmation, scooting closer to louis, watching as he cuts up the waffles. "alright, open wide~" louis sings, and he gladly accepts the forkful of food. he makes a hum of approval, and louis grins.  
   
11:48 am | after watching a few episodes of a random cartoon, harry is extremely bored. "daaaaaddy." "yes, love?" "i'm booooored." louis shifts the boy in his lap so that he is face him. "do you want to colour?" "no." he says, shaking his head quickly. "do you want to go outside?" "no." "what do you want to do then, darling?" harry wiggles around in louis's lap, biting at his lip. "you want daddy's special touches? is that it~?" he nods quickly. louis's hand creeps up his stomach. "how old are you, hmm?" "o-old enough.." he whines, squirming. "old enough, yeah?" louis whispers, licking the shell of his ear. "in that case, daddy will make you feel very good."  
   
3:14 pm | after a bit of .. tomfoolery, and a bit of napping, harry finally wakes up. "daddy! i want lunch!" louis rubs his eyes, groaning. "it's a bit late for lunch, innit love? how about a snack until dinner?" harry shrugs. "i don't care, i just want food!" he says. "okay, okay." louis smiles sleepily, standing, then carefully picks him up. "what shall we eat, hmm?" "cake." louis laughs. "no, silly. how about some crisps?" harry shrugs, hugging him tightly. "i don't care, i just want food!!!!"  
   
5:O4 pm | after a few more episodes of cartoons and a whole bag of crisps, harry is sleepy again. "daddy.." he mumbles, tugging on louis's shirt. "what is it, kitten?" "tea.." tea, in one way or another, has become code for 'i'm tired, put me to sleep!' a tiny pout forms on the younger boy's lips as he stares up at louis tiredly. "isn't it a bit early for sleepy time, sweetheart?" "tired!" he whines, hiding his face in louis's shoulder. "okay, okay. but you'd better not wake up in the middle of the night." "hmmnmm..!" he shakes his head, smacking louis with his stuffed kitty to show urgency. "alright. shall i lay you down first, or would you like to come with me?" harry tugs him closer, and he laughs softly. "so you're staying with me.."  
   
5:15 pm | louis hands the little his sippy cup once he's nice and settled, then sits beside him. harry takes a long drink of the tea, swallowing before his eyes snap open. he throws the cup at louis, hitting him right in the nose. "h-haz! what's the matter!?" he asks, rubbing his nose, wincing. "there's no sugar in it!" he yells, tearing up. louis sighs heavily. "harold." he shakes his head. "you have wayyy too much sugar. you need to cut back, okay?" "there's no sugar in it _at all_!" he says furiously, smacking him with a stuffie. louis sets his jaw. "i will put _five_ cubes in it, alright?" harry opens his mouth in protest, then stops, nodding silently. "i'll be right back."  
   
5:2O pm | louis returns a few minutes later, then hands the cup to him, staying a good distance from him, just in case. harry takes a sip of it, his eyes flickering from the cup to louis. it must be alright, louis assumes, because he slowly closes his eyes, and soon there no sound but gentle breathing and quiet sipping. louis settles down beside him, pulling him close. "you are a pain in the neck," he mumbles, kissing his forehead. "but i love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hazza is very clumsy...

3:18 am | louis wakes up to the sound of soft crying and a desperate tugging at his sleeve. "daaaaddy!!!" he blinks, then feels around him. "d-daddy, can you please turn on the light..! i'm scared!" it's his little. "hmm- of course.. just a second." he pulls himself up from his sleeping position, turning on the lamp on the bedside table. "'s matter, hmm?" he mumbles, rubbing his eyes, looking at the sniffling boy. "i-i had a really bad dream!" he cries, latching onto louis. "it was really scary!" louis pulls him even closer, sighing softly. "i see. it's okay now.. daddy's got you.." harry sniffs, burying his face in louis's chest. "there there..." he whispers, brushing back the boy’s curly hair.  
   
9:O7 am | louis wakes up yet again to the sound of crying. his eyes snap open, and he looks around, but the boy is nowhere to be seen. upon further investigation, louis finds him on the floor, hiding his face. "oh, darling.." he gets up, going to his side of the bed. "what are you doing down here?" "i-i fell.." he cries, still covering his face. "dear.. let me see.." louis pulls away his hands to reveal a terribly bloody nose. "oh dear!" he gasps, grabbing the box of tissues from the table. he gently wipes the boy's nose, sighing. "i'm sorry, hazza..." harry looks up at him, eyes wide and teary. "can i have a band-aid?" louis bites at his lip to contain a squeal, then nods. "of course." he grabs one from the drawer, unsticking it before pressing it on the bridge of his nose. he knows there is no actual cut, but it'll make him feel better anyhow. plus, he's terribly cute.  
   
9:21 | "harry, do you want to help me get the mail?" louis asks the boy, giving him a smile. "yes!" he grins, then slips on his shoes. he follows louis outside, holding his hand tightly as they walk. suddenly he's on the ground. "hazza!" louis gasps, picking him up before the boy can even register what has happened. harry slowly reaches up to his face, then looks at his fingers, which are now bloody. louis's eyes widen, and he shakes his head. "don't cry, darling! it's not that bad, don't cry! let's go get the mail!" harry's eyes slowly meet his, and he nods. "mmkay." louis carries him over to the postbox, giving him a little smile. "can you open it?" "yeah." he pulls the little door open, grabbing the letters inside, then shuts it. "thank you, sweetheart."  
   
9:35 pm | harry notices the cut on his face and the scratches on his knees as soon as they pass a mirror in the hall, and promptly starts crying. it takes louis several bandages and a lollipop just to stop his sniffles. after this, he manages to convince harry to eat his breakfast, which is a bowl of fruity pebbles. everything moves smoothly at first, until the cat jumps onto the table, spilling the cereal all over the poor boy. he takes a moment to process the events, then starts sobbing. "haz.." louis sighs, grabbing a towel, then dabbing at the mess in his lap. "you're okay, don't worry.." harry sniffles, watching him. "do you want to go change?" he asks, standing. "can you help me?" harry asks quietly, biting at his lip. "of course, lovey."  
   
5:O7 pm | approximately 12 scratches, 2 spills, 3 falls, and 1 bath later, harry has had enough. he flops face-down onto his bed, sniffling. louis walks in after him, handing him his cup of tea, which has 8 cubes in it (he felt bad for the boy), then sits beside him. harry accepts it gratefully, snuggling up to louis, laying his head in the older boy's lap. "sorry you had such a rough day, hazza. you just rest, okay?" he nods, sipping his tea. "wonderful. good night, love." he says softly, pecking the top of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hazza tries coffee...

1:38 pm | "wot's that?" harry asks, grabbing at the cup in louis's hand. "it's my coffee." louis says, patting his hand. "can i have some? i want some." harry says, decisively. he shifts in his position, reaching for it again. they have been sitting in an odd way for a while now, harry behind louis so it seems like louis is sitting on his lap, or harry is riding on his back, but they're sitting. "no." louis says firmly, "little boys aren't allowed to have coffee. maybe when you're a bit older." "but i'm not little! i can have some!" he whines, making grabby fingers. "you *are to* little." louis tuts, shaking his head. "if you're so old, tell me how old you are." harry blinks, tilting his head, apparently confused by the question. "umm.. i am.. i am this many!" he holds up nine fingers, then quickly puts up a tenth. "you're ten?" louis stifles a laugh. "no, i'm twenty-one!" harry corrects, waggling his fingers for emphasis. "lovely, that's only ten fingers." louis says, pointing to each, counting them out loud. "but i don't have twenty-one fingers!" harry says, pouting in confusion. "i only have ten!" "look." louis says, then holds up all ten of his fingers. "ten..." he holds up ten again, then one. "twenty and one." harry thinks, then nods, copying his exact motions. "twenty-one! i am twenty-one!" louis nods, ruffling his hair. "and you're still not old enough for coffee."

2:14 pm | it has been a good bit since louis has seen harry, and he is beginning to worry. normally the boy is like a leech, constantly next to him. he was little, and clumsy. he needed constant supervision. "hazza?" louis calls, walking down the hall. suddenly, a curly head of hair pokes out of their bedroom's threshold. louis makes a tiny gasp, looking at him. the boy holds up his arms, grinning. his whole body is covered by one of louis's dress shirts, wearing his coat. aaaand, his trousers. which are a smidge too small for him, but he still looks as cute as ever. he grabs at the red tie on his neck, then smiles proudly. "i'm old now! i can have the coffee!" louis sighs, shaking his head with a smile. "you're old now?" "yes! i am twenty-four!" he waves his arms excitedly. "i'm as old as you, daddy!" "are you?" louis says, picking him up, raising a brow. "well, i guess, since you're as old as me, you can have coffee now." "really!!?" harry gasps, grinning. "great!"

2:32 pm | "here you go. one whole cup of coffee. i put it in the freezer for a minute, so you wouldn't burn yourself. i also put sugar in it, because i don't think you would like it black." louis says knowingly, handing the younger boy a brightly colored mug, full of coffee so sweetened that it's tan. harry sips it, looking up at louis questioningly. he moves the mug, then nods, humming thoughtfully. "it's okay! but it's not as good as tea!" he hands the mug back to louis. "can i try yours?" "i drink it black, though.." he shakes his head. "but i want to try!" harry says, staring up at him. "just one sip!" "i suppose.." he hands his cup to harry, crossing his arms. "don't you dare spit it out, though." harry nods, then takes a tiny drink of the coffee. his face instantly contorts into one of digust, and he shoves the cup back into louis's hands. "ew! why would you drink that! that's not coffee, you're totally lying! mine doesn't taste like that at all!" louis shakes his head. "there's nothing in mine. i take my coffee like i take my tea." "that's stupid!" "harry!" he looks at the floor. "sorry, daddy. but your coffee is really gross! mine is way better!" louis shrugs, taking a huge drink of his coffee. "i'm just gross, then. i suppose that's why i like you, i like gross things," he smirks. harry suddenly looks like he's going to cry. louis gasps, then shakes his head. "oh, love! i was just kidding! you're not gross! it was just a joke! you know i don't like sugar!" harry scowls at him, crossing his arms in a huff. "then don't expect any more kisses!" he says seriously. louis is taken aback. "i.. i like your sugar, though!" "that's what i thought!" harry says, putting his hands on his hips, before leaning up to kiss his nose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hazza just wants attention.. sinful attention..

harry sits in louis' lap, snug under the blankets with his stuffed carrot. he nuzzles into louis' neck, sighing softly. louis leans his head against the younger boy's then kisses his forehead.  
"what's the matter, pretty baby?"   
"nothing," he mumbles, "i'm just a little bored. tv is boring."   
"would it be less boring if i turned on some cartoons? instead of the news?"  
"don't wanna watch tv."  
louis kisses his nose. "what do you want to do, then?"   
"don't know.." he mumbles, ducking under the blankets, snuggling against louis' stomach.   
the older boy sighs softly, gently rubbing his back with the hand he has under the blankets.   
"alright. you tell me when you figure it out." he says, his hand ceasing its movement.   
harry's head pops up immediately. "why did you stop?" "stop what? rubbing your back? did you like that?" he nods quickly, and louis laughs. "okay then, i'll keep doing it."   
he moves the blankets so he can see the boy, whose face is tinted a light pink. louis starts at his shoulders, gently rubbing at his back, slowly, until he reaches the small of his back. he then works his way back up, making the younger boy sigh in pleasure.   
he gently kisses harry's neck, smiling. "you're so cute.. my perfect baby boy~ do you like it when i rub your back for you?"   
"mm.. mmmhm.." harry nods, tilting his head, showing off more of his pale neck.  
"hmm? do you want more kisses there? is that what you're trying to tell me?"  
"y-yes, please.."   
louis hums, gently pecking at his neck, his hand under harry's shirt, fingers creeping up his spine. "such a pretty baby..." he mumbles, sucking a tiny bruise on his neck. "and you're *all* mine."   
"d-daddy--" harry whines, breathlessly.   
louis' hand creeps between his thighs as he licks up his neck. "are you excited? your little willy is getting hard..." he says in his ear, letting his hand slowly drag up, unbuttoning the boy's shorts.  
"i-i'm not--" harry's face goes pink and he shakes his head, covering his lap with the blanket.   
"are you being shy?" louis smirks, turning the curly's face by the chin to face him. "be a good boy and let daddy see." he says, pulling the blankets away.   
harry immediately tugs his carrot stuffie into his lap. louis tsks, putting his hand over harry's. "let me see, and daddy will take very good care of you."   
he allows louis to move the stuffie, turning his head away. "good boy. stay still, okay?" "y-yessir-" louis tugs harry's shirt up, pulling it over his head.   
he moves on to the zipper of his shorts next, unzipping them slowly. harry immediately lets out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes.  
"aww... does that feel better? i bet it does, you're so excited..." louis smiles against his neck, his thumb running over the tip of the other boy's erection, which presses against his stomach.   
he shimmies the boy's shorts down his hips, then drops them on the floor. "now then, let's get these pretty knickers off of you.." he says, his thumbs resting in the waistband of the boy's lacy pink pants. with one fluid motion, those too were on the floor.   
louis smiles, kissing harry's rosy cheek. "you're so precious." he mumbles, his fingers pinching teasingly at the other boy's nipple. "i love you so much~"   
harry brushes his hand away suddenly, pouting. "what's the matter?" he tugs on louis' shirt collar. "why am i all naked, but you're all dressed?"   
louis laughs. "do you want me to get naked? naughty boy.."   
"t-that's not what i meant, daddy!" he laughs.   
"what did you mean, then?"  
harry snatches mister carrot from louis' arms, sticking him in his lap.  
louis fakes a pout, looking at the orange plush. "oh, i see. you want to play with mister carrot, and not me.." "huh? how do you mean?" harry asks, tilting his head. louis presses the carrot down into his crotch, making him squirm.   
"daddy! w-what are you doing! s-stoppp..!"  
louis gently rubs it up and down his stomach, and harry is practically melting. "daddy.. d-daddy.. feels weird..!" "mmm, you like that, don't you? like mister carrot touching you?" he stops suddenly, and harry looks like he might pass out. "no--"   
louis unbuttons his shirt, licking his lips. "but.. it's nothing like daddy touching you, right?"   
the younger boy's eyes fill up with tears, completely overwhelmed with everything that has happened in the last few minutes.   
"*right*?" louis repeats, his voice a little louder. "yessir..!" "now. what are we going to do now?" he asks, untying his tie.   
"i d-dunno, sir--" he smirks. "what do you want daddy to do?"   
he shakes his head quickly.   
"i dunno!! i want.. i want you to m-make my.."   
"your what~?"   
"i want you t-to make my willy feel good..! please sir!"   
"how so, lovely?"   
"with your hands! o-or your mouth! i don't know!" harry cries, squirming against mister carrot.   
"lay back, darling." louis says, gently pushing him down. "daddy will use his hands." he leans back, till he's comfortable. "be still now.." he says, then lets his fingers slowly drag up the length.   
"d-daddy!" harry gasps, squeezing his stuffie.  
louis takes him into his hand, rubbing him gently and teasingly. the faces his little is making are driving him mad.   
"daaaaaaddy-" he's so hard right now, it hurts, but he ignores it, stroking harry's length.   
"a-aah..!" he comes quickly, all over his little tummy. he pants, squirming. "i-i--"   
louis grabs a tissue from the coffee table, wiping his hand and harry's belly with it. "are you all done yet?" "no, p-please.."   
he wants more? louis sits up. "what is it?"   
"i-i want your.. your willy in.. in me! please put it in! i need it! please put it in me, daddy!" louis licks his lips. "of course." he unbuckles his belt, tossing it on the floor. "i'll put it in." he unzips his trousers, tugs down his pants, and his length springs out.   
"roll over for me, baby?" "y-yes, daddy--" he rolls onto his tummy, his bum in the air. louis rubs his erection slowly, spreading the pre-come all over the length, before pressing the tip against the younger boy's entrance. "ready?"   
"yes! please put it inside!" louis makes a hum of confirmation before slowly pushing inside of him.  
harry whines loudly, hugging mister carrot to his chest. "you gotta move!"   
"i will, i will. i don't want to hurt you. be still." he slowly thrusts, holding harry's hips as he moves.   
the curly moans loudly, closing his eyes.   
"is that good?"   
"so good.. s-so good, daddy.."  
louis sighs, thrusting deeper. "you're so warm and lovely.. i could come right now.." he mumbles, going harder.   
"daddy.. p-please go f-faster!"   
"yeah.. i.." he finds himself at a loss for words, pinning harry's hands above his head. he thrusts faster, biting at his lip.   
"ahh, baby.. i'm gonna come..!" louis groans, before coming hard inside of him.   
"d-daddy-!" harry cries, coming again, all over his stuffie. he collapses onto the couch, panting hard.   
"lie still.." louis says, pulling away. he leaves returning a minute later with a glittery emerald plug. "you've been such a good boy for daddy.." he whispers, slowly pressing the plug inside of him, filling him. "you're daddy's best boy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hazza is naughty..

"kitten, it's time to get up." louis says, shaking harry's shoulder. the younger boy makes no movement. "hazza. wakey wakey~" he tries again, tickling the boy's tummy. "leave me alone." "come on.." "fuck off." "harry! did you just curse?!" he shakes his head, eyes wide. harry rolls over to face him, glaring hard, the middle finger of his left hand up. he rolls back over again. "apologize, please." louis says, crossing his arms. "no." he frowns deeply. "no? i suggest that you do. you really hurt daddy's feelings. you're not even sorry?" "no." louis is glaring now. "and why exactly did you say those words?" "you woke me up, dummy." "now, you'd better mind your mouth, or you're going to be in big trouble.." louis warns, facing harry towards him. "stop touching me." harry hisses, shoving his hands away. louis sets his jaw. "now listen. i don't know what your problem is, but you'd better stop. little boys are not allowed to speak to their daddies like that." "leave. me. *alone*." that does it. louis smacks the other boy across the cheek, snapping. harry's eyes widen, and he shrinks back. "i-i'm sorry." he sits up, not looking at louis. the older boy feels regret. "wait. what's your colour?" "i don't know.. i-i don't know .. yellow-" louis sighs. "come here." harry looks at him for a minute, then collapses into his arms. "i-i'm so sorry, i've been s-so bad.." he cries, shaking his head. "no.. love, please look at me." harry looks up at him, sniffing. "if you need something, all you have to do is ask. you don't need to make a fuss. that's not how you get daddy's attention." he says softly, brushing back the blond's hair, brushing the sticky tears from his cheek. "i'm sorry, sir." "it's okay. i forgive you, since you apologized. now, will you please tell me what you wanted? why were you acting so naughty?" harry looks away. "well.. i wanted.. wanted you to spank me. not hit me.." he says, whispering faintly. louis clears his throat. "i see. i'm sorry, i lost my temper. would you still like me to spank you, then? are you green now?" harry nods. "yessir." he still looks embarrassed. "you must think i'm gross.. wanting to be spanked on purpose.." louis kisses his nose. "no.. it's fine. you're not gross. will you bend over for daddy?" "yessir." he mumbles, leaning over louis' lap. "now.. how many smacks shall we give you?" harry ducks his head. "ten." "and how hard shall they be?" "kinda hard.." "alright. tell daddy if you want him to stop. you're going to count every smack, okay?" "yessir." harry closes his eyes, biting at his lip. suddenly, louis' hand meets his skin, making him cry out. "count." "o-one-" another loud smack. "two--" another. "threeeee-" he keeps going, until he's reached ten, and by the end of it, harry is a sniffling mess. "is that enough? was that what you wanted?" "yes, daddy--" "alright then, sit up please." harry does as he's told, looking right in louis' eyes, his cheeks blotchy and pink. "give daddy a kiss?" harry leans in, trembling as he kisses him. louis pulls away. "love? what's the matter? did i hurt you?" harry shakes his head. "n-no.. it's not that.." louis glances down at his pants area. "oh, you naughty boy. so naughty. is that why you wanted a spanking?" "i had a dream. i .. i woke up.. 'nd my willy was excited-" he mumbles, shaking his head shamefully. "thought if daddy spanked me, then it would stop it.." louis nudges his knee between his thighs. "i believe it made it worse, didn't it? should have told daddy, lovey. daddy would have taken care of it." harry bites at his lip, nodding. "would you like daddy to take care of it now?" "yessir." "daddy's going to help you. i'm going to use my mouth, is that okay?" harry nods quickly, closing his eyes as louis slides his knickers off of him. "gonna make you feel really good, yeah?" harry lets out a sigh, putting his fingers in his daddy's feathery hair. louis slowly drags his tongue up his length, making him whine. "you let go whenever you want to, okay baby?" he says, looking up at the boy before sliding his member into his mouth. "daaaaaddy-" louis hums, sucking him gently, his tongue swirling around the tip. harry bites at his lip, squirming in pleasure. "it feels so good..!" he pants, his hips moving on their own, pushing himself more into louis' mouth. he suddenly gasps, his back arching up as he comes hard into his daddy's mouth. louis pulls away from him, then kisses the boy roughly, making him taste his own salt. harry moans, tugging on louis' shirt. "i-i love you, daddy. 'm sorry i was so bad, didn't mean it.. i promise.." he says quietly, hugging onto him. "it's okay. next time just tell daddy, okay? i promise i'll never be mad." louis smiles, kissing his nose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hazza is a cat..

8:32 am | louis wakes up to the sound of a gentle bell tinkling. "daddy. daaaaddy. daddy, wake up!!!" he blinks, rubbing his eyes. it's his kitty's collar. "oh.. kitten, you're up. what do you need?" harry sniffs, his brown ears flat. "i can't find my carrrrrrrooottt.." he whines, covering his eyes. "i tried really hard to find 'im, but i can't!!!!" louis reaches over, grabbing said stuffie from the side of the bed. "you fell asleep and he fell off the bed.. it's okay love. he's right here." he hands it to the other boy, who hugs the plushie, smiling gratefully. "thank you thank you daddy!" he says, hugging his waist, purring happily. louis scratches behind his ear. "not a problem, baby. now, are you hungry? do you want some breakfast?" "yessir!!!!" 

9:O5 am | "alright, my lovely kitten, what would you like to eat?" harry's tail swishes behind him. "eggs! the squishy kind!!!!" he says, grinning. "alright. i'll make you the squishy kind. how many do you want?" he thinks, pursing his lips. "oh!" he sticks up 3 fingers. "three?" louis laughs softly. "and toast?" "nooooo! squishy bread!!!!!!" he rolls his eyes. "yes, okay." he laughs, starting on the eggs. "how about you go sit in the living room and watch pokemon until the food is done?" "mmkay daddy!" he grins, then scampers into the living room.

9:16 am | "haaaaazzzza! food's done!" louis calls, peeking in the living room. harry stares at the tv still, his ears twitching towards louis' direction. "come on kitty kitty~" his tail wags, flumping off of the floor. "don't you want to eat~?" he jumps up off of the floor, running over to louis. "egg? egg?" he stands on his tiptoes to look on the plate. "yep, eggs. come sit at the table with me, lovey, and i'll feed you them.." he smiles. harry happily accompanies him to the table, perching in a chair. louis sits across from him, taking a piece of bread and dipping it in the yolk of one of the eggs. "open~" harry smiles, opening his mouth, nibbling at the food. "is it good?" he nods quickly, grinning. "yes!" louis smiles, stabbing up a bite of the eggs for him. "i'm glad you like it." he says, then feeds him another bite. 

11:3O am | louis changes into casual clothes as soon as he's finished with breakfast, returning to the living room where harry is watching tv again. "lovely, do you want to come to the store with me?" harry jumps to his feet, his tail wagging excitedly. "yes yes yes!!!! i love the store!!!!!!!! are we gonna buy milk!? 'cause we don't have any more milk!!!!!!! and tuna fish!!!! 'cause i want some of that!!!" louis laughs, petting his head. "yes, yes.. we can get both of those things. but first, you need to get dressed. can't go looking like that." he says, pointing down at the boy's bare legs. "you need to put on some trousers." harry pouts. "shorts?" louis nods. "alright. you can wear shorts, if you'd like." "yes!!!!!" harry grins, then runs to their room to change. he returns, wearing a pair of pink shorts, and holds out his fist. "what is it?" louis asks, opening his hand. harry hands him a pearly earring, then points to his ear. "can't put it in." he says, then opens his other hand to give him a bow. "plus i want this one in my hair." louis laughs softly, nodding. "okay. i can do that for you." he says, then puts in the boy's earring, and clips the bow in his hair. "there. now you're all set, yeah?" "yeah!"

1:41 pm | "can i have this!!!" harry asks, running up to louis with a carton of strawberry milk. he shakes it excitedly, eyes wide. "can i can i can i!?" louis fakes a sigh. "iiiiii guess.. what's the magic word, hmm?" "please!!!!!! please can i have it!!!?" "of course you can." he smiles, patting harry's head as the other boy drops it in the shopping cart, making his ears twitch. "also!!!! we need normal milk, 'cause i don't think that stuff would go with oatmeal, really. and we need tuna!!! we need it!!!" louis rolls his eyes, smiling. "okay, okay. we need it. we'll get it." he holds the boy's hand, then they continue with their shopping.

2:56 pm | louis accidentally buys a bit more than he expected to originally buy, but that's only because they walked by the candy aisle, and harry made it clear that he needed candy or he would most certainly die! louis didn't mind, though, because he loved to spoil him absolutely rotten. as soon as they get home, harry is attached to louis' hip. "can i have the tuna now? i want it. right now." louis pats his head. "yes, you can have it. how would you like it?" "on a plate!" he raises an eyebrow. "just.. on a plate? nothing else? not with mayo, or on toast?" "oh, leave the juice in." harry says, shaking the can, listening to the splashy sound it made. "'nd i need a fork." "alright, love. i'll do my best." so, louis opens the can of fish, dropping the whole can's contents on a deep plate. it looked just like cat food, but then again, he did have a cat, and it was fish. he holds a fork in one hand, and the plate in the other, and carries it to the table. "here you go, kitten." harry glances up at him, before sniffing at it, poking at it, licking it, and finally taking a tiny bite. "... yes!!! this is very good, thank you!!!" he smiles, stabbing at it and eating, purring in satisfaction. louis scratches behind his ears. "no problem, baby boy. want something to drink?" "yes, i would like the normal kind of milk, please." he says, and louis nods. " ' course."

4:O8 pm | louis finds his kitten in his lap suddenly, as he's watching the news. the younger boy lays his head in louis' lap, face buried in his stomach. "'s matter, baby?" "tired." louis' fingers slowly pass over his silky ears, and he purrs softly. "nap time, then?" he nods slowly, yawning. "wanna go lay in bed?" "carry me?" louis nods, slipping his arms under harry's knees and under his neck, holding him close. "you're so adorable." louis smiles, walking to their room. he pecks his forehead before slowly dropping the half-asleep boy on the bed, sitting beside him. he pets his hair and strokes his tail until the other boy makes no sound but his breathing. "how cute.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. I definitely don't think they'll be anymore to this. unless someone comes up with a scenario idea for me to write about.

**Author's Note:**

> 4:2O pm | harry gets lit


End file.
